wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Special Gift
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Birdy Bird *French character *Egyptian *Lone Islander *Eskimo *Abominable Snowman *Mrs. Penguin *Polar Bear *Baby Penguin *Santa Claus *Santa's Elves Summary Wubbzy's desire to give Daizy the perfect present takes him on a long journey to the North Pole to find Santa. Along the way, Wubbzy helps others and is rewarded with a special gift from Santa, which he in turn gives to Daizy. Recap Wubbzy wants to give Daizy a present. When he asks her, he finds out she wants a rainbow. Widget and Walden can't create one for him, but Walden hints that Santa Claus might be able to help him. So, Wubbzy embarks on a journey to the North Pole. On the way, he passes by a French person, an Egyptian, a person alone on a small island, and an Eskimo person who fishes out a fish encased in ice. Wubbzy comes across the Abominable Snowman, who's actually a nice guy. The Abominable Snowman tells Wubbzy of his woes, including that he dropped his car keys down a hole, and Wubbzy retrieves the keys for him. In return, the Abominable Snowman tells Wubbzy the road he must take to get to the North Pole. Right after Wubbzy leaves, the Abominable Snowman finds out that his car's out of gas! Wubbzy then comes to a river he can't cross and hears Mrs. Penguin looking for her baby. Wubbzy helps look for the baby; he sees a large white rock, but it's just a polar bear that says "He's not here". After Wubbzy finds Baby Penguin, Mrs. Penguin helps Wubbzy cross the river on her iceberg boat with Baby Penguin surfing behind on a giant candy cane. When Wubbzy reaches Santa's workshop, he finds that Santa's elves have Fruitcake Flu and can't help Santa load his sleigh. Once again, Wubbzy helps out, and even gets to help Santa make his deliveries. The deliveries include: a TV for the lone islander; a giant tea cup for the French person; a giant fish encased in ice for the Eskimo person; and an entire gas pump for the Abominable Snowman. Once the sleigh stops at the Wubb Club, Santa thanks Wubbzy for helping so many others and gives him a "super-special gift". As Santa flies off, Wubbzy realizes he never asked Santa about getting Daizy a rainbow. So, Wubbzy decides to give his gift from Santa to Daizy and figures that "Santa won't mind". Once Daizy opens the gift, a beautiful rainbow comes out of the box and crosses the sky! Santa knew that "making Daizy happy" was the gift that Wubbzy had wanted all along! At the very end, the Abominable Snowman drives up to Wubbzy and his friends and asks "D-Does anyone know the way to Rancho Cucamunga?" Transcript See: ''The Super Special Gift/Transcript'' Common Elements Widget's Invention: An unnamed decorator machine that sinks the Wubb Club under ground level and bringing it back up after decorating it. Post-Show Skit The song "The Gift of Joy" is played. Name in other languages *Spanish (Spain): Un regalo super especial Trivia *This is the last episode of 2008. *This is the last episode premiered on the Nick Jr. block, as it would rebrand to Nickelodeon's Play Date (simply Nick) in February 2009. *This episode marks the first time Daizy has kissed Wubbzy. Gallery wubbchris6.jpg wubbchris7.jpg wubbchris8.jpg wubbzy and santa.jpg wubbchris9.jpg Daizy Kisses Wubbzy After Getting a Rainbow.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2008 Category:Wubbzy